


Let's Not Be Too Hasty

by hitchcracker87



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon? Who's She? Never Heard Of Her, Jane is queen of asgard while thor is an avenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitchcracker87/pseuds/hitchcracker87
Summary: Heimdall thinks Jane makes a poor queen.





	Let's Not Be Too Hasty

"What do you mean they captured Helen?!" Jane Foster, queen of Asgard, was beside herself. 

"It's not the end of the world," Heimdall reminded flatly. Ever since the astrophysicist had been promoted to queen by Thor and separated from Dr. Cho, she'd been coming by the Bifrost daily to check on her. This time, however, the gatekeeper came to her. 

"Well I'd better go save her then," the thunder goddess was halfway out the door when Heimdal stopped her. 

"You've a kingdom to rule! You can't just jump down from the sky every time the scientist is in trouble,"

"She has a name, you know," Jane interjected.

"I was planning on sending some sort of task force down there, maybe Lady Sif-" 

It was far too late. Heimdall chided himself for ever telling the queen about it at all. Surely Lady Sif could've handled it all, without a hitch in the governing process. In fact, he'd called her up, and she stepped up beside him momentarily. 

"Where is the queen?" Indeed Jane had disappeared, no doubt down in Midgard saving Dr. Cho. 

"Her betrothed was captured, and she's off to save her."

Sif's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I am not entirely sure that they are engaged, Lord Heimdall, as close as they are,"

"That is of no matter! The point is that she is not here, where she should be, keeping Asgard safe," The gatekeeper started off towards the Rainbow Bridge, eager to see the results of the unwelcome rescue mission.

"Since when did you become so concerned with Asgard's ruler staying within the boundaries of the realm? If I recall correctly, Thor made many forrays out. Besides, Lady Jane has governed our people well, despite being an outsider. You cannot deny it," the goddess of war added quickly at Heimdall's unhappy look.

It was true that Jane had not only eased tense relations with Midgard, but also spent no time messing around when there were decisions to be made. She controlled her emotions well, and lead the planet stably and with grace. It was all they could ask for in a ruler, yet Heimdall still had his doubts.

"Why does a Midgardian have the privilege of ruling Asgard?" He asked after a long pause. The two of them had reached the gateway. 

"Would you prefer to be king?"

"Not in a thousand eons. I'm simply worried. What if Lady Jane gets any ideas, and abandons the realm? What if she runs away with the scientist?"

Sif let out a hearty chuckle at that. "You must never have met Dr. Helen Cho! Run away, with Lady Jane? Never have you said anything as preposterous as that!" 

Heimdall glowered, fixing his gaze on the thunder goddess. She was busy, fighting a gang of men and women for her love. Heimdall, though he disapproved, couldn't help but be happy for them. Together they had done nothing wrong.

"Lord Heimdall," Sif interrupted his thoughts with a vicious jab of her finger, "there is no reason at all to worry. If Lady Jane hides off in someplace, be it the smallest crevice of rock or the biggest cloud in the sky, Thor will find her. Not that it would ever happen, even in our lifetimes, because she is a respectable woman, but no one in the Nine Realms could resist breaking under his disappointed gaze."

The gatekeeper smiled at her words. It was true, no doubt, that Thor could move mountains with his words. His presence put Heimdall at ease, and he wished the blonde-haired Asgardian was there with him then, to reassure him that all would be well. 

"When Thor returns from all his avenging, the two of you can be together for as long as you desire. Then you will forget all of this, everything about Jane. Just give her a chance to be with who she cares about. I know her, she will not let you down."

Heimdall knew his fears were unfounded. There was no reason to be afraid, as Sif said. He bid her farewell and resumed his post at the entrance of the Bifrost.

Indeed, Jane did return. Two weeks later, she brought Helen to the realm, appointing her as second queen. Thor too returned, and when he did, Heimdall greeted him with a kiss and a bright smile, and let him know that he found Jane Foster to be a most excellent queen.


End file.
